r7s30387cfandomcom-20200214-history
Pechangrad-Rubchinsk
Pechangrad-Rubchinsk (fully: The Democratic Soviet Republic of Pechangrad Rubchinsk and the Sholokhov Islands) is an island nation in the southwestern Llyrian Ocean. It was the second Extrasolar Colony of the Soviet Union, and gained independence in 2096 following the First Interstellar Spring. A majority Russian state, Pechangrad-Rubchinsk is also home to sizable minorities of English and Sami descent. The state motto is "Socialism is achieved through labour!", and the currency was recently changed from the rouble to the birzhatrouda to more accurately "reflect ideological concerns". The state has pursued a council-communist system, with much criticism from the wider community, since 2097's constitutional amendment. The national anthem was changed from "Kalinka", the default anthem of all Soviet colonies on Llyr, to Seth Haley's "Cyanide Sisters" (a 2011 American song) following the leadership purges of 2120 by Synod faction leader Patriarch Marks of Pechangrad. The most populous city and capital is Pechangrad, which takes up almost half of the mainland. Around 89% of the population resides there, with the remainder living rurally or in the satellite towns Rubchinsk and Magnus Juhan Bay. Pechangrad itself is divided into seven rajons (administrative divisions): Zyuganov Distrikt, Leonov Distrikt, Pechan Distrikt, Melinkov Distrikt, Kashinsk Distrikt, Tereshkova Distrikt, and Central. These rajons are shared between the five Prefectures of the island: Aarhus, Arkhangelsk, Murmansk, Warsaw, and Chelmsford. Tourist attractions include the Gagarin Monument in Chelmsford Prefecture and the Supreme Soviet Building in Central District. History Pechangrad-Rubchinsk was designated Baz P under the Tsivilizatsiya-Mir 2/3 mission continuum from the 1990s to the 2020s. The first mission, which landed on the northern Vostokekontinenta, eventually became Baz Tse and, subsequently, Zhoychlepan. The second mission was conducted as a follow-up and a revival of the project, which had stagnated due to the economic concerns of the Global Financial Crisis during the mid-2000s and 2010s. The first cosmonaut to set foot on the ground that would eventually become Pechangrad-Rubchinsk was the Saami explorer Nikita Pechan, who single-handedly built the Council Chamber of the Supreme Soviet in what is now Aarhus Prefecture. The growth of Pechangrad-Rubchinsk was largely facilitated by the new method of exponential embryonic cultivation - frozen embryos, brought aboard the Tsivilizatsiya cargo advance vessels during the 2020s, were cultured and grown until self-sufficient. Many of these initial involuntary settlers make up the bulk of the ancestry of the population today. In 2096, the Interstellar Spring facilitated the complete cut-off of Soviet support from the colony, essentially rendering it a completely independent and autonomous state. The Supreme Soviet was re-organised into a Pannekoekist-De Leónist council system based on industry rather than ethnicity as it was beforehand. Immediately corruption scandals erupted, causing the 2097 constitutional changes. By the turn of the century, the Synod faction had emerged into a position of power in Pechangradian politics. This faction aimed to transform Pechangrad from a state-atheist Stalinist state into a religious utopia according to the teachings of Magnus Juhan, a Saami diplomat who became famous in the early 21st century for his religious clashes with the government of Sapmi. Statues of Juhan were erected following the orders of the Synod, and many features of the islands were renamed after him. In 2110, the Pechangrad-Rubchinsk People's Liberation Army intervened in the Axan Civil War, leading to the First Axa War, which ended in victory. Axa-Qoyunlij was transformed into an associated state of the PDSR, and re-styled as the People's Syndic of Kozerog. By 2120 the Synod had gained so much power that they were able to execute leadership purges within the Soviet, and performed the Undecember Coup d'État. This restructured the government so that the original pseudosyndicalist system remained, but a second house was established in order that the Synod could review decisions by the lower. 2120 also marked the introduction of a new flag, currency, and national anthem, as well as increased military spending and resource extraction. The currency change, to the birzhatrouda, represented a final shift toward a more traditional brand of council communism.